All for the Love of Tigerlillies
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: The curse was not yet broken, and many challenges lay ahead for the reunited group. But for now, the future was bright as Gold introduced Belle to his son and Snow embraced her daughter and her true love. Maybe they would all get their happily ever after after all.


A piece that popped into my head after rewatching season 1. It all makes so much sense! It's also my first Snow/Charming piece, mixed in with a healthy dose of RumBelle and a surprise ship. Hope everyone enjoys this, and please remember to review!

For SkyleafAlchemist19. Happy birthday, Skyleaf! :D

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment they were back in Storybrooke, Snow felt an odd sense of relief. She instinctively reached out and grasped her daughter's arm, just to make sure she was really there and safe with her. She was, and Snow breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Snow!"

That voice… Just as before, Charming came running toward her, only this time he wasn't alone. Little Henry trotted after him, a huge smile on his sweet face.

Charming stopped in front of them and grabbed both Snow and Emma in his arms. Muttering his relief, he kissed both of their heads.

Snow was thrilled to be back in her true love's arms, to have their family reunited once again. She reached down and drew Henry into the group embrace as well. They had spent far too much time apart, and if she had anything to say about it, they would never be separated again.

"I love you, Snow," Charming murmured, smoothing one hand over her raven hair. Then he kissed his daughter's forehead. "And I love you, my precious daughter."

Emma's cheeks flamed, but she offered him a smile.

Snow looked around. "How long have we been gone? What has happened?"

They broke the hug, but Charming slid his arm around her waist. "You've been gone for several weeks. Everything is nearly the same."

"Except for Belle!" Henry chimed in, smiling brightly.

"Who?"

"Belle!" Henry looked at his mother. "You know, as in Beauty and the Beast!"

Snow didn't like that word, beast. But she was well aware of everyone having dual identities now.

Henry plowed ahead. "I figured it out a week ago. Mr. Gold is the beast, and he loves Belle. She's his happy ending." He looked up at his grandparents. "Like Grandpa is your happy ending."

Snow smiled and looked at Charming. From the mouths of babes came the most honest answers… Henry was exactly right. Charming was her happy ending, as well as their family. And she would die before she let herself be separated from them again.

"Hello!"

The unfamiliar voice caught their attention, and Charming stepped in front of his family, his hand resting lightly on the butt of his gun. "Can we help you?"

The man came closer; a small cry from Emma made Charming and Snow turn toward their daughter. "Emma?"

Emma walked past them, her blue eyes large and shiny. "Neil?"

Neil nodded, smiling weakly. "Em…"

"What… What are you doing here?"

"A friend helped me find you." He reached out and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I can't believe you're really here. I never thought I'd see you again."

"But…" Emma was at a loss for words.

His hand slid down her arm, and without warning he drew her into a tight embrace.

Emma froze against him, but eventually she relaxed and closed her eyes.

Snow saw the look on her daughter's face, and she grasped Charming's hand.

Was this really happening?

Henry broke the silence. He walked up to Emma and Neil. "Emma?"

Sniffling, Emma pulled away and looked down at her son. "Henry…"

"Who is that? Is he a fairytale character, too?"

"No." Emma gently smoothed Henry's hair back. "He's not a fairytale character, kid. He's your dad."

Neil and Henry had identical shocked expressions on their features, causing Emma to laugh softly.

"He's my?" they both started in a comical fashion.

"Yes." Emma looked at Neil. "Henry is your son." Then she knelt down in front of Henry. "Henry, Neil's your dad."

"And my son."

The new but familiar voice caused every head to turn. Gold stood a few feet away, gripping the handle of his cane so hard that his knuckles turned white. Belle stood beside him, looking just as shocked as the rest of the group.

Neil slowly turned his head toward Gold, and his eyes filled with recognition. "Papa."

Releasing Belle, Gold limped forward, drawing Neil into his arms without hesitation. "Bae…" He inhaled sharply, reeling with disbelief. "My sweet boy."

Belle had a longing look on her face, but she maintained her distance. Rumplestiltskin had waited almost thirty years for this very moment. No one wanted to interrupt it.

Neil hugged Gold tightly, his body shuddering with relieved sobs. "I finally found you."

"I never stopped looking."

Neil withdrew just enough to look him over. "You finally broke the curse?"

Gold shook his head slightly. "Not yet, my boy." He turned and smiled at Belle, motioning for her to join them. "But I think I've finally found a reason to."

Belle joined Gold and Neil, obviously stunned. "You're Baelfire?" she murmured warmly.

"I am. When I left my father, I found myself in New York. I remembered everything, and I spent too much time doing foolish things." He glanced at Emma and Henry. "And some things I could never regret. But after I lost Emma, I knew it wouldn't be long until I was able to find you again, Papa."

"And you did, my boy." Gold reached out and gently touched his son's face. Bae had barely been a teenager the last time he laid eyes on him. Now he was a grown man. He had missed so much.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emma spoke up. "Neil, this is your dad?"

"Yes."

Henry had a wondrous look on his face as he approached Gold. "That means you're my grandfather!"

Gold looked at the Charmings, a mixture of contempt and amusement clear in his worn features. "I suppose it does, doesn't it?"

Looking at the boy now, Snow could see a resemblance to all three men present. The news was shocking, but her daughter finally had a look of real happiness in her eyes. It was the same look Snow had had in her own eyes whenever she looked at Charming. It was the look of real love, of belonging and finally understanding so much. Snow reached out and tucked her hand into Charming's. She had her family back. She had her little girl and a grandson she wanted to get to know better.

Gold pulled Belle and his son into a tight hug, looking for all intents and purposes like the happiest man in the world. Happiness had finally returned to his eyes, and Snow realized he had never been a truly evil man. He had been just like them, searching for the ones he loved and desperately wanting his own happy ending.

Neil hugged his father and Belle, then dropped to one knee and hugged Henry. Emma stood beside them, tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran one hand through Henry's hair and rested the other on Neil's shoulder.

The curse was not yet broken, and many challenges lay ahead for the reunited group. But for now, the future was bright as Gold introduced Belle to his son and Snow embraced her daughter and her true love.

Maybe they would all get their happily ever after after all.

_Finis._


End file.
